Reencuentro
by SombraLN
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar para responder en el día blanco? Aporte para el evento de KaraChoro/ChoroKara (suirikumatsu) #WhiteDayMatsu2018 #SuirikumatsuWhiteDay


Aporte para el evento: Día Blanco del Suirikumatsu

Los personajes no me pertenece, esta historia es sólo para entretener y sin fines de lucro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Reencuentro**

Se conocieron cuando eran estudiantes, ambos estaban clasificados como parte del grupo de perdedores, él era un nerd y el otro un geek; con algunos amigos más sobrevivían el día a día de la escuela. No podía negar que lo que inicio como una simple camaradería se fue transformando en un sentimiento mayor; claro que, temeroso de arruinar todo se reprimió de dar un paso más allá.

Para el chico de anteojos color verde era una tortura ver la sonrisa del amigo que parecía vivir en su propio mundo sumido en la música.

Karl, como solía llamarle para evitar el nombre real que tantos problemas le causaba, era un chico estudioso y amante de la música, con bellos ojos azules escondidos tras un armazón grueso.

Lo que Choromatsu ignoraba era que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Un 14 de febrero fue citado en la biblioteca, un lugar nada romántico cuando recordaba. Aquel día, entre los estantes Karl mantenía sus brazos extendidos, sosteniendo con sus temblorosas manos un paquete verde con listón azul brillante y la mirada en el suelo.

Choromatsu podría jurar que el latido de su corazón sería escuchado por toda la escuela; nervioso recibió el regalo mientras el otro huía a gran velocidad.

Los días pasaron y el par de amigos mantenían cierta distancia, inseguros de cómo actuar. Ambos esperaban el día blanco para ofrecer u obtener una respuesta.

El 23 de febrero Choromatsu ya comenzaba a buscar un regalo para Karl; el 30 de febrero ya tenía en mente que comprar; el 2 de marzo conoció al hermano mayor de su amigo, un hombre alto con traje gris a rayas, corbata azul de rombos, sombrero y bufanda de color blanco, así como un largo abrigo gris claro, era una persona intimidante; el 8 de marzo ya tenía listo el obsequio; el 9 de marzo Karl no asistió a la escuela.

El 14 de marzo escucho el rumor de que Karl se había mudado repentinamente; ese día se quedó en la biblioteca con una pequeña caja azul entre sus manos.

Ni Choromatsu ni el resto de sus amigos volvieron a saber del amante de la música, simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro, no obtuvieron respuestas de los maestros o vecinos.

El tiempo continúo pasando, cada integrante del grupo de amigos fue tomando rumbos diferentes, Choromatsu, pese a sus sobresalientes calificaciones, no logro continuar sus estudios; su padre murió en un accidente y su madre cayó en depresión por tal suceso, falleciendo después cuando el chico recién cumplía la mayoría de edad; se quedó completamente solo.

Sin familia ni amigos y con decenas de deudas encima, el joven de ojos color jade termino trabajando como okama en un bar cualquiera.

Choromi, nombre que le fue asignado, era de las más solicitadas en su trabajo, rodeada siempre por hombres de diversas edades y profesiones, sujetos la cortejaban cada día, pero si algo la distinguía era su "complicado" carácter, lo que los clientes amaban por ser un reto.

Pero no era que Choro gustara hacerse del rogar, simplemente evitaba ser lastimado como la primera vez, aquella ocasión que se enamoró en la escuela y el lindo chico simplemente desapareció.

En una noche cualquiera, con su peluca verde claro, vestido ajustado azul marino y zapatos a juego, Choromi paseaba entre las mesas llevando algunas copas, sin darse cuenta tropezó con uno de los clientes derramando una de las bebidas en lo que parecía un costoso traje.

\- ¡Lo lamento! – se disculpó de inmediato tomando una servilleta de la mesa más cercana para intentar limpiar el desastre.

\- ¡Que torpe! – vocifero el hombre molesto apartándole con un movimiento brusco.

Choro trastabillo chocando con algún otro cliente. Ahora sólo deseaba desaparecer para no pasar por más vergüenzas.

\- ¡L-lo lamento! – se giró de inmediato con quien acababa de chocar.

\- _No problem_ – respondió un hombre de voz gruesa.

Fue en ese instante que Choromi dirigió su vista al rostro del sujeto, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al cruzar miradas, hipnotizadores ojos de un tono azul le observaban con intensidad.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Quién se hará responsable de mi ropa? – el primer cliente se quejó mientras estiraba la mano en busca de sujetar a Choromi; sin embargo, no llego a su objetivo cuando el otro hombre presente alcanzo a detenerlo por la muñeca ejerciendo fuerza.

\- No la toques – el de ojos azules advirtió con gran seriedad, provocando que el otro simplemente murmurase alguna maldición y se marchara sin mayor escándalo.

Choromi paseo la vista con disimulo por su salvador, traje negro, zapatos del mismo tono, camisa azul y una delgada cadena de oro al cuello; las pobladas cejas adornaban el ceño fruncido del sujeto.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el hombre atrayendo su atención.

\- Sí, gracias – respondió en voz baja – debo, seguir trabajando – se excusó girándose de inmediato.

\- Aguarda – le detuvo él con rapidez alcanzando su muñeca - ¿No me reconoces? – pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Choromi negó suavemente mientras su corazón latía cada vez más a prisa.

\- Claro, después de tantos años, supongo que era imposible… - esquivo la mirada.

\- ¿Karl? – cuestiono Choro apenas en un murmullo.

El de camisa azul regreso su vista sorprendido, sin poder evitarlo sonrió ampliamente, confirmando con ese gesto su identidad.

El sonido de una bofetada pareció hacer eco en el lugar.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – grito Choromi manteniendo unos segundos más su brazo levantado.

Karl poso lentamente una mano sobre su adolorida mejilla.

Sin más palabras que intercambiar, Choro se alejó rápidamente, haciendo sonar sus tacones a cada paso denotaba la ira que estaba sintiendo; desapareció por la puerta de empleados, dejando a los curiosos observando al hombre de camisa azul que no parecía afectado por lo reciente.

Choromi entró a la habitación que servía como vestidor, de inmediato comenzó a recoger sus cosas guardándolas en su mochila. Su mente era un desastre, un cumulo de sentimientos se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y no estaba siendo consciente de sus acciones. Lo único que deseaba ahora era salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Con gran sigilo logro su objetivo, llegando a la salida de emergencia se encamino a su departamento.

En cuanto la delgada figura entallada en el vestido azul cruzo la puerta del apartamento, no dudo en arrojar su mochila contra la pared más cercana.

\- ¡¿Qué hice?! – Se cuestionó colocando las manos en su cabello – Seguro me van a despedir – menciono lastimeramente mientras se retiraba la peluca.

Además de la probable pérdida de trabajo estaba la cuestión del regreso de Karl; Choromatsu se había imaginado en más de una ocasión como sería un recuentro con aquel chico, ahora que se cumplió, él había actuado de la peor forma, ¿Cómo pudo abofetearlo?

Comenzó a quitarse el vestido con lentitud, colocándose un pantalón beige y una camisa blanca suspiraba ocasionalmente. Su mente ahora estaba más tranquila.

Un par de horas más tarde Choromatsu calentaba un poco de agua para prepararse un té; ligeros golpes a la puerta detuvieron su acción, sin mucho ánimo se encamino para abrir, seguramente venían a recordarle que debía la renta.

Sólo basto girar la perilla para que la puerta fuese empujada junto con él, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; un sujeto entro y cerro de golpe.

Choromatsu se quedó de pie observando al intruso.

\- Lamento la intromisión – Karl se quitó las gafas oscuras mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – balbuceo el otro sin lograr formar una sola pregunta.

\- Recuerdo que antes eras más coherente – se burló mientras comenzaba a acercarse al otro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me llevo un tiempo, pero logre encontrarte, llevo años buscándote Choromatsu.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Cuando éramos estudiantes, ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de despedirme, mi hermano me llevo lejos para mantener a salvo.

Choromatsu le miraba confundido, apenas y recordando la imagen del hermano mayor de su amigo.

\- No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí alejarme, pero por fin te halle – acorto la distancia atrapándolo en un abrazo.

\- Tanto tiempo… - murmuro Choromatsu oprimiendo los puños – pensé que no volvería a verte, que no podría responder lo de aquel día… -

\- Choromatsu, significa que aceptas mis sentimientos honey – canturreo meloso cerca del oído del contrario.

\- ¡C-claro que no! – Respondió apresurado y con el color subiendo a su rostro – Te fuiste por mucho tiempo, no esperes que te acepte como si nada.

Karamatsu deshizo el abrazo y rio ligeramente.

\- Bien, me esforzare entonces por conquistarte my love – sonrió de forma presuntuosa.

Choromatsu esquivo la mirada, ese tipo de sonrisas deberían ser ilegales, como fue que el dulce y tímido chico de su escuela se había trasformado en un tipo, que al parecer, tenía exceso de confianza – Aguarda un momento – pidió mientras se dirigía al armario, tras un momento de buscar regreso frente al otro – No tiene caso que lo guarde más – sonrojado extendió una pequeña caja con un descuidado envoltorio azul.

El mayor sujetó el regalo y lo abrió con cuidado, en el interior se hallaba un anillo plateado liso con una piedra cuadricular de color azul en el centro – Esto es… - murmuro impresionado.

\- Planeaba entregártelo el día blanco… después de todo tú me diste chocolates en San Valentín y… - su explicación fue interrumpida cuando el otro le tomo sorpresivamente y se acercó para besarlo profundamente.

Choromatsu correspondió el gesto por unos segundos para después colocar sus manos en el pecho ajeno y empujarle suavemente – Aguarda… - jadeo intentando recobrar el aliento – te dije que aún no te acepto, tienes aún mucho que explicar y simplemente no deseaba seguir guardando eso – su tono de molestia era opacado por el sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Esta bien, aguardare cuanto sea necesario – beso con suavidad la frente del menor – por cierto, ven a vivir conmigo – solicito con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué paso con eso de aguardar? Además, tengo trabajo, bueno, espero aun tenerlo… - murmuro lo último.

\- ¿Te gusta ser Choromi? –

\- No es tanto que me guste, más bien, ya me acostumbre y no se hacer otra cosa – acepto avergonzado.

.- Esta bien, continua tu trabajo si así lo quieres, pero no dejare que otros tipos se te acerquen…. ¡Lo tengo! Comprare el lugar y tu serás el dueño, así podrás administrarlo como desees – la expresión confiada no tranquilizo a Choromatsu.

¿De qué demonios hablaba ese tipo? ¿Comprar el bar? ¿Volverlo el dueño? ¿Ese sujeto se había vuelto millonario?

\- Karl, ¿Exactamente a que te dedicas? – cuestiono nervioso.

\- ¿Eh? Soy un mafioso, el líder de hecho, mi hermano murió y me quede a la cabeza de la organización, oh cierto, ahora me conocen como Karamatsu – respondió con total naturalidad.

Choromatsu sentía su alma escaparse, el joven muchacho del que se enamoró en la escuela, aquel que no sabía nada fuera de la música y que era sumamente llorón se presentaba ahora como todo un hombre de apariencia imponente, líder de una mafia y que al parecer estaba enamorado de él.

\- Podrías… regresarme el anillo – solicito con un deje de arrepentimiento, esperando estar aún a tiempo de zafarse de aquella situación.

\- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me lo he probado – argumento con lo que parecían lagrimas comenzando a formarse en el "poderoso" mafioso al no lograr colocarse el anillo, siendo su último intento el menique izquierdo.

Choromatsu sonrió inevitablemente, tal vez aún quedaba algo de su antiguo amigo. Tendría que arriesgarse a conocerlo ahora, aunque en el fondo sabía que había caído desde cruzaron miradas.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

En cuanto propusieron este evento, la idea llego de golpe, ya tenía la historia en papel pero apenas tuve tiempo de transcribir. Me hubiese gustado extenderlo más pero no lo hubiese terminado para esta fecha :,)

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
